The present invention relates to a wand for controlling the adjustment means of a window blind, and more particularly, to a wand having a novel means for attachment of a wand extension thereto.
Certain types of window blinds, particularly venetian blinds, are provided with a wand attached thereto which can be rotated to adjust the pitch of the individual blind slats. Heretofore, it has been a problem to supply the wands with the window blinds. Because the wands are relatively long and narrow, sometimes as long as five or six feet in length, it can be very difficult to store and ship them. Since the length of the wand is usually much longer than the width of the accompanying blind, the wands are frequently shipped in separate containers. Such separate containers result in additional packaging and shipping costs, are easily separated from the blinds, and are occasionally misplaced or lost.
Attempts have been made to provide wands comprising more than one section, but none of these have resulted in a wand that is readily assembled, and sufficiently sturdy and convenient enough for efficient and long-term use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,479 discloses a wand for adjusting blinds that is made from sections that are pivotally connected by rivets together to form one long wand. Such a riveted connection is not convenient or suitable for consumer assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,695 discloses a wand-operated venetian blind wherein the wand is connected to a short shaft extending from a worm and gear arrangement used to adjust the blind. No provision is made for attaching a wand extension to form a longer wand.
These prior art devices are generally not satisfactory. The long one-piece wands are not practical for shipping or storage, and the connections used in connecting smaller wand sections into one long wand are neither convenient nor rigid enough to be satisfactory.